What if Bad Day at Black Rock
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Sam's luck was even worse-beginning with a jail break from Gordon? Chapter 6 of 6 up
1. Rabbit's Foot

What if Sam's luck was even worse?

"So, what, now your luck turns bad?" Dean asked as he helped Sam up after he tripped over his own two feet.

"I guess," Sam answered.

"I wonder how bad," Dean worried.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon was meeting with his lawyer in the visitor's room when the electricity failed and the generator didn't kick on. The prison security system was down and Gordon made a run for it. He was out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam and Dean picked the lock to the apartment they broke into earlier that day. They heard that one of those two bumbling idiots had died. That was too fast for Dean's comfort. If he had died a couple of hours after losing the foot, Sammy might not have long at all.

They walked into the living room and found the other one drinking. "Get out!" he yelled.

"We heard about your partner. The foot killed him," Dean said.

"You're crazy," the guy countered.

"Am I?" Dean asked. "You saw what happened. All the luck, all the coincidences. It was the foot."

The man just looked down acknowledging the truth.

"We know a woman hired you to steal it," Dean continued.

"How do you know that?" the man asked.

"Because she stole it back from us," Dean admitted.

The man started laughing.

"Look," Sam began and started forward when he tripped on a wire from the stereo bringing it crashing it down and knocking him over with it.

"You OK, Sam?" Dean asked.

He didn't get a response. "Sam?" Dean ran around the couch to check on him. Sam had hit his head and wasn't moving. Dean checked for a pulse and was greatly relieved to find one.

"Tell us who she was before more people die," Dean growled.

"I only have an alias. Lugosi."

Sam started to groan. Dean helped him up and threw Sam's arm over him and helped him out of the building, Sam leaning on him the whole way.

"You OK?" Dean asked when they got outside.

"Yeah," Sam said.

Dean's phone rang. He answered it. "I think I found a cleansing ritual for that foot," Bobby said.

"That's great, Bobby, but Sam lost the foot."

"What?" Bobby yelled.

"It was some woman in her early twenties. All I got was an alias. Lugosi."

"Lugosi? That's probably Bela. She lives in Buffalo. I have the address."

"Great. Thanks, Bobby," Dean said and hung up to find Sam being mugged.

"Give us your wallet," one of them was saying.

Dean could see that Sam was going to resist. It's what they normally would do just on principle and normally they would be able to take them. But today wasn't a normal day. "Just give it to them, Sammy," Dean instructed.

"Yeah, Sammy, give it to us," one of them leered.

Dean felt a low growl in his throat. If either one of those yahoos hurt his brother they were so dead. Sam was pulling out his wallet and handing it to them.

"Now you," they said, turning to Dean. Dean just handed his wallet over, not wanting Sam to get caught in any crossfire were he to resist. Then, he saw the look in their eyes and knew that they planned to kill them. Dean quickly pulled his gun as the first guy was concentrating on his wallet and immediately shot the other guy. Before the first one had a chance to react, Dean shot him, too, grateful that somehow that had managed to go smoothly.

"You OK, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Why did you shoot them?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't take the chance with your bad luck," Dean responded as they hurried to the car before the cops could show up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kubrick's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered, not recognizing the number.

"It's me," Gordon said.

"You shouldn't be calling me from the jail. It's too risky," Kubrick admonished.

"I escaped," Gordon responded. "Did you find Sam."

"Not yet, but we know what town he's in," Kubrick said and gave him the info.

"I should be able to get there by tomorrow," Gordon said. "See if you can pinpoint his location."

"That's what we're doing," Kubrick responded and hung up. "Gordon's out," he relayed to Cready.

"Great. Can't wait to meet him," he said, nervously. He had heard of Gordon and he was a legend, but a scary legend.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"OK, Bobby said Bela lives in Buffalo, so I should be able to get there and back in a couple of hours," Dean told Sam as he pulled into a motel parking lot.

"Great, so what are we doing here?" Sam asked, confused.

"You are staying here, because I don't want your bad luck getting us killed," Dean explained. "Wait here while I get you a room."

"Dude, I can get my own room. You can just go get Bela," Sam whined at his overprotective brother.

"No, I'm going to make sure you're settled before I leave. Just stay here," Dean ordered.

Sam sighed but did as he was told. Dean went in to register. He was back out within the minute and guided Sam to his room. "What am I supposed to do here?" Sam asked in a whiney tone.

"Nothing. I don't want you to do anything. Just sit here, until I get back," Dean said sternly and left.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean found where Bela lived and stealthily broke in. She didn't appear to be home and he found the foot with ease. He grabbed it and was about to leave when she walked in. She pulled a gun.

"Give it back," she ordered.

"Can't. My brother will die if I don't destroy this," Dean said.

"I don't care. I have a buyer lined up for that. He's going to give me 3.2 million for it," Bela said, matter-of-factly.

"You would let my brother die for 3.2 million dollars?" Dean asked.

"I don't even know your brother. Why should I care?" Bela asked.


	2. Captured

"Human life is more important than money. I have to go, I don't have much time," Dean said and started for the door.

Bela shot at him, surprising him, but the shot went wild. Dean realized that he was holding the foot, he had the good luck. He laughed as he ran out the door. He had to get to Sammy so they could destroy this foot before his bad luck killed him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was sitting in the motel room, bored out of his mind, when the air conditioner caught fire. "Oh, come on," he said irritably. "I didn't even do anything. He realized that he couldn't just sit there and get burned up so he got up to try to put it out. He grabbed a blanket off the bed and put the flame out. "That was it?" he asked himself. That seemed a little too easy for his bad luck. "What's that smell?" he asked and looked down to find his jacket on fire. He tried to use the curtains to put out his arm, and while successfully doing that, he ended up tearing down the curtains, rod and all. The rod hit his head, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Kubrick and Cready were heading back out to the RV after having spent the night at a motel and heard a commotion from a nearby room. They went to investigate and were just in time to see Sam Winchester falling down after hitting himself in the head with a curtain rod.

"How did he manage to do that?" Cready asked.

"It's God's will," Kubrick answered and gave thanks.

Cready kept a lookout as Kubrick started to pick the lock and then he realized the lock was broken and just walked in. Cready followed.

"Tie him up," Kubrick told Cready as he called Gordon with their exact location. "He wants us to bring Sam in the RV and meet him at a warehouse across town," Kubrick told Cready. "I'll go get the RV, you have him tied up."

"Sure thing," Cready agreed as he cut the sheets off of the bed into strips to tie Sam with. He rolled Sam onto his back and tied his hands behind him. He tied his feet together and then for good measure, gagged and blindfolded him. He heard Kubrick pull up right outside the door. Cready opened the door for him and together they quickly threw Sam into the RV and drove off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean arrived to an empty hotel room. The curtain rod was down and the blankets and sheet stripped from one of the beds. "Sam!" he called and looked in the bathroom, the only other place he could be. It was obviously empty. He decided his best course of action was to destroy the foot and then find Sam. He was running out of time on the luck thing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam awoke confused. He couldn't see. He grunted and it came out muffled. He realized that he was gagged. When he tried to move he noticed his hands and feet were tied. The next thing that he noticed was that he was moving. He must be in a car or something. But it felt like a floor. He was still trying to figure all of this out, when the vehicle came to a stop and he flew forward, hitting a wall. He grunted again.

"He's awake. Untie his feet so he can walk in," Sam heard an unfamiliar voice say. He then felt a knife next to his ankles. As the ropes were being cut away, he felt his skin being sliced.

"Oops," said a different voice.

"Oh well," Kubrick said. "We're going to kill him after we get the information we need anyway."

Kill me? What information? Sam wondered as he was pulled to his feet and shoved forward.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean had all the ingredients assembled at the cemetery and threw them into the fire he had built. Now all he had to do was toss in the foot.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me," he heard from behind him, along with the click of a gun. He stood up and spun around to see Bela.

"Put the foot down on the ground or I shoot you," she said.

"No way," Dean said as he tossed the foot on the fire. He was already dead. Sam had a chance.

"How could you do that?" Bela screamed. "Now I'm on the bad side of a very psychotic buyer."

"Too bad," Dean said and walked away. He had to find Sam fast and he had no idea who had taken him or why."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kubrick threw Sam down on the hard cement. "Here he is," Kubrick said. "Should I question him now?"

Gordon nodded.

Kubrick leaned down and took the gag off. "Where are the demons?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sam said. He wished they would take off the blindfold so he could see what was going on.

Gordon walked up and kicked Sam in the stomach.

"Where are the demons?" Kubrick asked again.

"I don't know," Sam answered.

This time Gordon kicked him in the face, causing blood to spurt out of his nose. "Please. I don't know anything," Sam said.

"You let them out of the gate, didn't you?" Cready asked.

"No. We tried to stop it," Sam said.

Gordon stomped down hard on his hand, breaking two of his fingers. Sam screamed out in pain.

"Lies," Kubrick accused. "No more lies. Where are they going to hit us next?"

"I don't know," Sam said softly, knowing he wouldn't be believed.

Gordon picked up a metal pole and smashed it down on Sam's head, sending him into unconsciousness.


	3. Renegotiation

"Now, we'll have to wait for him to wake up," Gordon complained, annoyed at himself for his lack of control. "I'm going to go out and get some equipment to make this go a little faster," he said and left.

"What's he talking about?" Cready asked.

"Not sure, exactly, but I'd hate to be Sam Winchester right now," Kubrick said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bela went to the airstrip where she was to meet the buyer of the rabbit's foot, Luke. She had thought of just not showing up, but that would have been signing her death warrant. He would have tracked her down, he had too many resources to fail.

"Did you get it for me, Bela?" Luke asked.

"No. The original owners got it back and destroyed it," Bela admitted.

"Destroyed it? Who would do such a thing?" Luke demanded.

"The Winchesters. They're hunters. Sam Winchester touched the foot, so his brother, Dean, destroyed it to stop his bad luck," Bela explained.

"Sam Winchester? I've heard of him," Luke said.

"Who hasn't? The Winchesters are famous hunters," Bela said, wondering where this was going to go.

"I heard Sam Winchester was the anti-Christ," Luke said.

"Yeah, I heard the same thing…from the Easter bunny, who heard it from the tooth fairy," Bela replied, sarcastically.

Luke's eyes turned dangerous. "We had a deal. The rabbit's foot for 3.2 million dollars. You've breached."

"The foot's been destroyed. I can't get it for you now," Bela explained patiently. "You still have your money," she pointed out.

"We had a deal. I know you can't get the rabbit's foot, but you promised something you couldn't deliver. That is unacceptable. To make up for it, I want Sam Winchester."

"What do you mean you want him?" Bela asked.

"I want you to procure him for me. It's what you do, right?" he asked.

"Sam Winchester is twice my size and has a pit bull for a brother. How am I supposed to procure that?" Bela asked.

"Not my problem. I want him within the month, or I will put the world's top fifty assassins on your trail. Understand?" he asked as he grabbed her arm and twisted it.

"Yes," Bela whimpered. She had lied earlier when she told him she wasn't afraid of him. He had more money and connections than probably anyone in the world. He was definitely a man you would be stupid not to fear.

"Good girl. Call me when you have him," he instructed as he released her. He knew she wouldn't fail. Bela had too much survival instinct and no cares about anyone else.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean had questioned the people at the motel and found out that an RV had been parked in front of Sam's room earlier. The people even remembered the plate numbers. Dean found out the owner of the RV was a man named James Kubrick. His father had owned a warehouse that was now abandoned across town. Dean could only hope that is where Sam had been taken.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam groaned as he woke up. He had a killer headache and everything hurt. "He's awake," Cready said.

Kubrick leaned down and pulled Sam into a sitting position by his hair. With his hands tied, Sam had no way to lessen the pressure and he cried out in pain.

"I want to know everything about the demons," Kubrick hissed. He actually hoped to get the information before Gordon came back. He knew that Sam was evil, but he didn't approve of torture and he knew that Gordon was not going to go easy on the kid.

"I don't know anything," Sam insisted.

Kubrick nodded at Cready who gave him a quick kick in the stomach. Sam doubled over but was quickly pulled up again by the hair roots.

"TELL ME!" Kubrick yelled in his ears.

"Hey!" Sam would recognize that voice anywhere and he'd never been happier to hear it.

"Dean?" Sam asked, just to make sure.

"Let him go," Dean ordered, as he looked at Sam. He didn't look good. Dean hoped it looked worse than it was.

Kubrick pulled a gun and held it to Sam's head. "Put the gun down, son, or you'll be scraping brain off the floor."

Sam hoped Dean wouldn't do it. He would rather just be shot than tortured anymore. "Don't," he moaned.

Dean had been about to put his weapon down, but when he heard Sam's pathetic plea, he quickly changed his mind and pulled the trigger. He hit Kubrick right between the eyes and he went down, letting go of Sam. With nobody holding him up, Sam crumpled to the floor.

"Back away from him," Dean ordered Cready.

Cready put his hands up and backed up. Dean kept his gun on him as he approached Sam. He didn't have anything to secure this moron with and he didn't dare take his gun off of him. He had to attend to Sam, though. Not sure what to do, he ordered Cready to turn around. He complied. Dean walked up behind him and hit him over the head with his gun, knocking him unconscious.

Dean went back to Sam and pulled off the blindfold. Sam closed his eyes against the sudden light. "Come on, Sammy. Stay with me," Dean ordered as he untied Sam's hands.

Sam was still laying down and had made no move to try to get up. "Come on, Sammy. We gotta get out of here and I could really use your help," Dean cajoled.

"Sorry," Sam whispered and attempted to use his hands to push himself to a sitting position. He groaned and fell back to the floor when the action reminded him of his broken fingers.

Suddenly realizing how much pain Sam was in, Dean looked over to his still-breathing captor and considered putting a bullet in his brain. Sam looked up and followed Dean's gaze. "Dean, no," Sam said.

Dean didn't want to fight right now, or cause Sam any more pain, so he helped him up as gently as he could. Sam groaned the whole way up, but managed to come to a standing position and leaned on Dean. Slowly they made their way out to the car. Dean opened the back seat and helped Sam to lay down across it. Then he climbed in the driver's seat and set out to find them a motel.


	4. The Hunt

Gordon returned to the warehouse grinning. He had all the stuff it would take to make little Sammy Winchester spill his guts about the demons. He whistled as he entered the warehouse, but stopped abruptly when he took in the scene before him.

Sam was nowhere to be seen and Kubrick was lying in a pool of blood, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. Cready was beginning to stir in the corner.

"What happened?" Gordon demanded.

"Dean Winchester," Cready answered, looking with grief at Kubrick. He might have been crazy, but his heart was in the right place and you could always count on him.

Gordon didn't wait to hear anymore, but stomped out. He needed to find the Winchesters again. Sam Winchester could not be allowed to roam free.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean found a motel and registered for a room. He parked the car right outside the door and then went around to the passenger side of the back seat to help Sam out. Sam was asleep. Dean hated to wake him up, but he could go back to sleep once they were inside. Sam groaned as Dean woke him and helped him to a sitting position. "Come on. We're right outside the room. We'll be in, in a minute."

Sam nodded and stood up, leaning on Dean. They were in the room a couple of minutes later and Sam lay down on the bed.

Dean looked Sam over and patched up what he could. He wanted to find out what had happened, but Sam was sleeping. He was pretty sure that whatever had happened had all been because of the foot and now that it was destroyed, nothing else would happen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bela found out which motel the Winchesters had ended up at. She decided to go there and wait until they left, or preferably, Dean left on an errand without Sam.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

One of Gordon's friends called with the news that they had spotted Dean's Impala. With that information, Gordon set out to recapture Sam Winchester.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next day, Sam woke up to find Dean hovering over him. "Hey. Did you destroy the foot?" Sam asked. His hand and face hurt, but other than that, he was feeling a lot better.

"Yes. You have no more bad luck," Dean said.

Sam laughed. "I think it's safe to say I'll always have bad luck."

Dean smiled, "OK, then no extra bad luck."

"What happened to those two guys?" Sam asked.

"I had to kill one of them. I could tell the other one won't be a threat. His heart wasn't in it, just along for the ride. I left him cowering in a corner."

"I'm hungry," Sam said.

"I'll get you some soup," Dean offered.

"Thanks," Sam smiled.

Dean left the room and went to his car. He didn't see the pair of eyes watching him leave.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was drifting off again, when he heard what sounded like someone picking the lock. He bolted up in bed to grab a weapon, but he was still a little disoriented. The door burst open and there was a gun pointed at him. "You're Bela, right?" Sam asked.

"That's right," Bela said, walking up to him with a syringe. Still being a little out of it, she managed to inject him before he had time to react.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"A date rape drug," Bela answered.

"You're going to rape me?" Sam asked, confused.

"Of course not. I need to get you out to my car and didn't think you would come on your own. You're too big for me to carry, so I'm drugging you. It will take about five minutes to take effect. For Dean's sake, you'd better hope he doesn't come back before we leave. I'd hate to have to kill him."

"Let's just go now, then," Sam said, worried about Dean. He started to get up.

"No, you might try something. We'll wait for the drug to work," Bela said. "Sit back down, or I shoot you."

Sam sat back down. He didn't have the energy for this. "What do you want with me?" he asked, realizing he had no clue.

"You'll see," Bela said.

Sam started feeling woozy. Bela walked up to him and put her hand around his arm and nudged him up. Sam followed her direction. "Come on," she said and led him out the door. Somewhere in his mind he knew he shouldn't go with her, but he just didn't have the energy not to.

Once in the car, Bela pulled out her phone and called Luke. "I have him," she said.

"Meet me at the airstrip," he ordered and hung up.

Bela pulled out a set of handcuffs and handcuffed Sam's hands behind his back, just to be safe. She started her car and headed towards Luke's private airstrip.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon pulled into the parking lot just in time to see Bela herding Sam into her car. He decided to follow her. He drove until she entered a private airstrip. The place was crawling with security. He would never get in. He would have to find out who it belonged to and what other properties they owned, to find out where Sam was going.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean arrived back at the room to find it empty. "Sam?" he called. He checked the bathroom, there was nobody there. There was no sign of struggle either. He pulled out his phone to call Sam. When he heard Sam's phone ringing across the room, he flung his phone across the room in frustration. He had lost Sam again.


	5. Acquisition

Bela got out of the car and went over the passenger side. She opened up the door and helped Sam out.

"Here's your money," Luke said and handed her a briefcase.

Sam was still not really able to move of his own accord, but his mind was starting to wake up. Bela was selling him. "Who are you?" he asked.

Luke nodded to two men. "Put him on board," he instructed, indicating the nearby plane.

"Who are you?" Sam asked again.

The two men came up on either side of him and propelled him towards the plane. "What's going on?" Sam asked. Nobody answered him.

Bela got back in her car and left while the going was good.

Once in the plane, Sam's handcuffs were removed. He was told to lay down on a table. The drug was finally wearing off, so he decided to make a break for it. He was quickly pulled back and forcefully pushed back onto the table. Metal shackles attached to the table were placed around his wrists, ankles, and neck. Leather straps were drawn up over his chest, waist and knees. When they were done, Sam found he couldn't move an inch.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

He wasn't answered, but a thick glass case came down from the ceiling of the plane and locked over the table. He could no longer hear anything and realized it was soundproof.

The two guards went down to the tarmac. "He's all set, sir. We can take off when you're ready."

"I'm ready," Luke said and boarded the plane. He sat in his seat and opened his newspaper and didn't even spare a glance at his new acquisition.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean walked into the manager's office. "Have you seen my brother?" he asked.

"Tall guy? Scraggly hair?"

"That's him," Dean confirmed.

"Yeah, he left about an hour ago with a young woman," the manager answered.

"What did she look like?" Dean asked, knowing better than to hope that Sam had somehow found a girl to hook up with from their motel room.

"Early twenties, shoulder-length brown hair, driving a Ferrari."

"Thanks," Dean said, recognizing Bela from the man's description. He wondered if this was payback for the foot or something else.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The plane landed on Luke's 250-acres Colorado property. There was a van waiting nearby. "Well, let's see what we have here," Luke said, taking notice of Sam for the first time. He pushed a button and the glass wall lifted back up to the ceiling.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Help me with the table," Luke said to his two guards, ignoring Sam.

"Tell me who you are!" Sam yelled, getting very frustrated. He had no idea who this man was or what he wanted with him.

Nobody answered him, but the guards bent over and unsnapped the table from the plane. They then leaned it over on two wheels like a dolly. They wheeled it out of the plane and onto the van.

"So, what is this?" one of the guards asked.

"It's the anti-Christ," Luke answered.

"What? No, I'm not," Sam said.

"Really? That's pretty impressive," the guard said.

The van came to a stop and they wheeled Sam out. They walked by a cage that said FOOD SUPPLY. In it were men, women and children of varying ages. Some were yelling for help. Sam expected to be dumped in with them, but was pushed along a path until they came to a sign that said ZOO.

He was pushed past the sign and he saw a bunch of glass cages. There was something different about the glass, but he wasn't sure what. He saw a wendigo in the first one. The next one contained what looked to be a ghost. Why didn't she just zap out? Sam wondered. Sam realized that it was indeed a ghost when he noted that the cages all had brass plaques on them. The next one seemed to contain an ordinary woman, but was labeled werewolf. The next cage appeared to be empty, but it was labeled raskhasa, and Sam figured that maybe there was one in there, but it was choosing to be invisible. They passed many more cages with many more creatures, some that Sam recognized. Others he didn't.

The next cage, he not only recognized what the creature was, he recognized that particular creature. "Lenore," he said. She didn't appear to hear him, and Sam figured that like the plane, this glass was soundproof also.

They rounded a corner and finally came to an empty cage. It said ANTI-CHRIST. "I take it this is my new home?" Sam asked sarcastically.

The door was opened and Sam was wheeled in. A needle was jabbed into his arm. He fell asleep immediately. The guards released him from his bonds while he couldn't escape, and left, locking him in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean tracked Bela down to a nearby ritzy hotel. She hadn't been smart enough not to go home, but too stupid to cover her credit card trail. Dean burst into her room, gun drawn. "What did you do with Sam?" he asked, his voice low.

"You destroyed the foot, so I needed something else to sell," Bela asked, eyeing the gun warily, but not letting Dean see her apprehension.

"Sam is not a something for you to sell. Get him back," Dean ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't. The buyer is very powerful and once he owns something, it's his forever," Bela said, remembering the fear she felt every time she encountered Luke.

"Who is this buyer?" Dean asked.

"I can't tell you that," Bela said, knowing that if Luke found out that she had betrayed him, she was as good as dead.

"If you don't tell me right now, I will kill you," Dean promised.

"You're not a cold-blooded killer, Dean," Bela said, confident in her appraisal of him.

"I am when it comes to my brother," he countered.

Bela looked in his eyes and realized she had misread him. Whereas he wouldn't kill someone in cold blood, he would do anything and everything to protect Sam. She was dead either way, so she decided she may as well go with the threat that was not there at the moment. Besides Dean was good. He might manage to kill Luke which would eliminate the threat to her.

"His name is Luke Rittenhouse. He has a large estate in Colorado. I'm pretty sure that's where he's taken Sam."

"You'd better be telling the truth. If not, or if anything has happened to him, I'll come back and kill you myself."


	6. Strange Alliances

Gordon found out the name of the owner of the private airstrip was Luke Rittenhouse. He did a search of other properties and found out the he had seven large properties all across the country. He would have to check out each one.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Bobby, Sam's been kidnapped….again," Dean said when he called Bobby.

"Do you know by who and where he is?" Bobby asked.

"According to Bela, she sold him to a guy name Luke Rittenhouse and he's got him stashed on his estate in Colorado."

"I know of him. He's a big deal," Bobby said, not liking the sound of this. "I'll round up some hunters and we'll see if we can't rescue him."

"Thanks, Bobby. I'll meet you there."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam had woken up a few hours earlier and was starving. He looked up to see the ceiling of his cage open and food dropped in. He looked down to find a chicken leg, a piece of bread and an apple. There was a hose pouring water into a bowl in the corner. He soon lost his appetite when he saw a small child thrown into the cage next to him for the Shtriga to feed off of. He remembered the cage outside labeled FOOD SUPPLY and got sick.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I decided to come alone. There aren't a whole lot of hunters we can trust with this," Bobby explained to Dean when they met up outside of Luke's compound. "I did some research on this guy and it's kind of known among hunters that he has a supernatural zoo. They haven't bothered to do anything about it because they don't care. But this is where the zoo is which means Sam is probably an exhibit."

"OK, what does he have for security?" Dean asked, biting back all the anger he felt about his brother being an "exhibit."

"He has a dozen armed guards on patrol and motion detectors. Lucky for us, the detectors are down today for maintenance. He does it once every two years."

"Are you sure? How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"I got to one of the guards. Turns out the guy's sister was turned into a werewolf last week and Rittenhouse nabbed her for his zoo. He doesn't know that the guard's his sister, so he's trying to figure out a way to get her out. He'll help us if we help him."

"The girl will have to be killed, Bobby," Dean protested. He and Sam had avoided all werewolf cases since Madison, but it wouldn't be right to let her live.

"He knows that. He'd rather kill her quickly and gently than have her locked up in a zoo forever," Bobby said.

Dean nodded. "OK, so we're down to eleven guards that we have to worry about. No problem."

"I went over their routines and if we walk straight in starting in exactly 2 minutes and 35 seconds," Bobby calculated, looking at his watch, "we won't meet up with any of them.

"Great," Dean said. "Is it just me, or does this seem a little too easy?"

"Something has to go our way once in a while, right?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged. Not in his experience.

They headed in stealthily and made their way to the zoo. Dean shook his head in disbelief at all the creatures in the cages. A guard came around the corner and Dean lifted his gun. "Dean, this is Mark," Bobby said, pushing Dean's arm down.

"I got the keys," he said holding them up. He went to the cage marked WEREWOLF and opened it. She rushed out and hugged him. Dean looked away knowing this would be a short reunion.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"Around the corner," Mark answered, leading them.

"How do the creatures not escape?" Bobby asked.

"The glass isn't glass. It's a combination of salt, silver, and iron. No supernatural creature can penetrate it.

"That's pretty smart," Dean reluctantly admitted.

"Sam," he said when he saw Sam's cage.

"It's soundproof," Mark said as he unlocked it.

"Dean," Sam cried as he rushed out towards him.

"Let's get out of here," Bobby said.

"What about the rest of them?" Sam asked, indicating the cages.

"If we let them out, they'll devour us, Sam," Dean pointed out.

"Let's at least let Lenore out."

"Lenore?" Mark asked.

"The vampire," Sam answered.

"Really?" Mark asked.

"She won't hurt us. She doesn't drink human blood," Sam assured him.

"Uh, yeah she does. What do you think we feed her?" Mark asked.

"Well, only because you feed it to her. When it's her choice, she drinks cattle blood," Sam argued.

"Sammy, we don't know how long she's been here. She probably got a taste for human blood again," Dean said, really wanting to get Sam out of there.

They had been walking as they talked and they were now in front of Lenore's cage. "Please, Dean."

"Fine, but if she attacks us, she can eat you first," Dean said, thinking she actually might be of some help if they were caught.

Mark opened the cage and Lenore walked out. She hadn't heard their conversation, but if she had, she could have told them Dean was right. She had been drinking human blood and she wasn't going back to cows. However, she wouldn't hurt these people who were helping her to escape. She knew better than to bite the hand that fed her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon pulled up outside the compound in Colorado. He had checked a couple other of this guy's properties, but this one seemed to be his best bet. He started to look around the outside, trying to figure out what there was for security when he heard people headed toward him. He hid behind a bush.

"Where did Mark and his sister go?" Dean asked Bobby.

"I gave him a silver bullet. He wanted to do it in private."

Dean gave him a look. "I trust him, Dean," Bobby said.

"We should take care of the rest of the creatures. They feed them humans."

Gordon popped out from behind the bushes. "We'll start with you, Sammy," he said as he pointed his gun at him.

Lenore had been a little behind the others. She recognized the hunter who had killed her best friend, as well as several other members of her family. She bared her fangs and attacked. Dean, Sam, and Bobby watched the attack and did nothing to try to help Gordon. Dean snuck over to his car and got a machete. When Lenore had taken care of Gordon he beheaded her.

"I had to do it, Sammy. She would keep killing," Dean defended himself.

"I know. I hate this guy for doing that to her. She had fought her nature and won, and he turned her into an animal," Sam said. He was so mad.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" they heard from behind them.

They swung around to find Luke and three armed guards. "Take the escaped creature back to his cage and put the other two in the food bin."

"He's not a creature," Dean yelled. Sam was more concerned about Dean and Bobby going into the food bin.

"Please, no," Sam begged.

Mark came out of the compound. "What's going on?" he asked innocently.

"We seem to have had an escape. Any idea how that happened?"

"No, sir," he answered and at the same time, pulled the trigger of the gun he had hidden in his pocket. Luke went down immediately. The other two guards just looked at each other. They had never really liked the guy and they weren't going to get paid if he was dead anyway. They shrugged their shoulders and walked off. The rest of the guards came running out. When they saw that their boss was dead, they too left.

"I guess he didn't command too much loyalty," Bobby observed.

"We all hated him, but he paid really well," Mark explained.

"Let's take care of the creatures," Dean said. They drove the car right up to the zoo and dispatched the supernatural creatures one at a time. Then they came to the ghost. "We'd have to burn her bones. We don't even know who she is," Dean pointed out.

"Let's leave her. Ghosts don't eat anything," Bobby decided.

"It's not very nice to leave her here for eternity."

"Sam, our job is not to be nice. It's to protect people from the supernatural. She can't hurt anybody from in there. That's as good as we can do in this case. We killed everything else. We even exorcised a demon and the host was still alive. What more do you want?"

"You're right, Dean. I'm sorry," Sam apologized.

"That's OK. Let's get out of here," Dean said.

"You know, boys, I was just thinking. I don't think that rabbit's foot could make Sam's luck any worse than it already was," Bobby said.

Sam and Dean just smiled. They had just killed a bunch of supernatural creatures and freed some "food." Maybe their bad luck was other people's good luck.

The End


End file.
